


El corazón quiere lo que él quiere, (o no le importa).

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, Femslash, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Good Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Era, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Mental Health Issues, Messy, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mudblood, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Okay Ending, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Painful Sex, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Scars, Second War with Voldemort, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Supportive Ron Weasley, Torture, Underage Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Cuando Hermione tuvo su primera fantasía con la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrenge no fue una gran sorpresa en general. Lo que definitivamente sí lo fue, es que esta se convirtiera en realidad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 11





	El corazón quiere lo que él quiere, (o no le importa).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tiene una crisis de sexualidad, y no tiene idea de que hacer con ella.

_»El corazón quiere lo que quiere, o de lo contrario no le importa«_

—Emily Dickinson.

Primera parte, antes.

1\. Culpa a las hormonas.

Hermione se encuentra muy segura de que algo malo está ocurriendo con ella cuando un sueño más la desorienta ese día. 

Cuando finalmente se despertó, intuitivamente supo de entrada que era alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, debido a la manera particular en que la luz natural entraba por su ventana. Al principio le llevó varios minutos saber dónde estaba, antes de darse cuenta de que, como siempre, estaba acostada en su cama y nada en su sueño había sido real.

Traga saliva con rudeza apenas un segundo después de abrir los ojos y mira por debajo de las mantas lo que se temía, para confirmar sus sospechas. Se encuentra con la humedad en sus pantaletas una vez más, lo que ha humedecido también sus sábanas favoritas pero no lo suficiente para mojarlas. Y sabe que debe lanzar un hechizo de limpieza antes de que alguien más note lo que está sucediendo con ella, otra vez.

Mira molesta a la mancha suavemente más oscura que el resto de la sábana y apunta con toda su frustración la punta de su varita, susurrando el hechizo, temblando levemente por lo difícil que resulta estar en esa situación.

—¡Ocupado! —El grito de alguien más la sobresalta, y le recuerda que no está sola en su habitación, así que debería guardar las apariencias antes de generar preguntas que no quiere responder. Se cubre tan rápido como puede con las cobijas, agitada y con una mirada culpable que ni siquiera intenta borrar.

—¡Por Merlín, Lavender! ¡Llevas dos horas bañándote! —Chilló Kellah entonces, desde el lado exterior de la puerta que lleva al baño. Hermione ya está acostumbrada a que eso ocurra todas las mañanas, así que solo pone los ojos en blanco y observa el intercambio, atenta —¡Llegaremos tarde al desayuno de hoy por tu culpa!

—Dios, eres una exagerada de lo peor —gruñó la otra voz, después de que la puerta finalmente se abriera y un cuerpo pálido salió, envuelto en una toalla rosa chillón.

Hermione tragó saliva audiblemente.

»¿Recién despiertas? —Rió Lavender, mientras tira su toalla al piso y, sin pudor, se encuentra desnuda por completo antes de los ojos expectantes de Hermione. Lavender incluso se toma unos minutos antes de ubicarse en pequeñas bragas exuberantes de color negro frente a sus narices—. Son más de las ocho, ¿eso no es algo tarde para tí?

No respondió y se incorporó en la cama en completo silencio, mirando a la chica que se untaba crema en sus piernas recién depiladas. 

Hermione siempre había considerado a Lavender una niña muy linda; poseía unos grandísimos ojos esmeralda, una piel tersa similar a la nieve, una carnosa boca compuesta en un curioso corazón. Pero fue hasta el tercer año cuando todos se dieron cuenta de esa gran verdad, especialmente cuando su cuerpo cambió y sus caderas duplicaron su tamaño. Tenía un vientre plano y una cintura pequeña, con piernas tonificadas que se mostraban 24/7 descubiertas. Ahora tenía pechos grandes y formados, a juego con las caderas de infarto que Hermione había envidiado en su momento.

Lavender, claro, era la clase de chica que cuidaba sus uñas, usaba brillo labial y compraba ropa nueva cada que sus padres lo permitían, como un estereotipo bien hecho al que le llovían pretendientes. Y Hermione estaba segura que sería , también, el tipo de chica que enamoraría a cualquier chico que se propusiera.

»Hmm, estás muy callada hoy.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder algo, música a gran volumen resonó en la habitación contigua, sonando al ritmo de una escandalosa banda muggle que Lavender no conocía, pero que Hermione sabía distinguir como _The Cure._ La rubia rodó los ojos, caminó hasta la pared que las dividía a grandes zancadas y golpeó el material con sus palmas, gritando:—¡Baja el maldito volumen!—Pero Kellah era Kellah, y ella jamás dejaría que alguien le ordene. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, el volumen fue subido haciendo más bullicio. Si es que eso era posible—. Sígueme. 

Hermione con algo de vergüenza siguió los pasos de la chica que caminaba frente a ella aún en ropa interior, y se sonrojó cuando miró la mariposa monarca tatuada mágicamente en la parte baja de la espalda, casi en el inicio de su trasero. Se sorprendió al descubrir que esta podía moverse de un lado a otro por encima de la cinta de la ropa interior.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, mostrando a la muchacha de cabello castaño y preciosa piel negra que bajo la regadera se tallaba. La rubia caminó hasta el estéreo muggle que era propiedad de Kellah —como casi todo lo no mágico en esa habitación— y arrancó el enchufe del conector. 

—¿Qué haces?—gritó Kellah, que había parado de enjabonar su cuerpo.

—¡No eres la única que duerme aquí! 

Kellah se limitó a bufar mientras las corría a ambas del baño y cerraba la puerta de madera en sus caras. El cuadro de las cuatro chicas en su puerta se torció con el golpe.

—Muy bien, chicas. Estoy harta de esto, ¡nunca puedo dormir hasta tarde por su culpa! Es sábado, por Merlín.

Hermione saltó en su sitio cuando Fay Dunbar salió de las sábanas y se levantó de su cama. No tenía idea de que ella estaba ahí. Lavender, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos hostilmente.

—Entonces consíguete otro lugar para dormir y ya está. Así de fácil resuelves tus estúpidos problemas.

Fay abrió la boca y frunció el entrecejo, ofendida. Su rostro se coloreó de rojo y sus puños de blanco, con la fuerza reteniendo cualquier golpe.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Desde el primer año tienes algún problema conmigo del que aún no logro entender. 

—¡Eh, chicas!—chilló Hermione, sintiendo que debería intervenir antes de que algo malo ocurriera—. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

—¿Qué? ¿Un problema contigo? Dunbar, no te ofendas, pero si no fuera porque compartimos la habitación tengo la seguridad de que no sabría ni de tu existencia.

Hermione rió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca mientras intenta otra vez—Por cierto, Fay. ¿De donde vienes? Casi nunca hablamos, y siempre tuve ganas de conocerte más.

Fay relajó el rostro y volteó hacia la castaña, confundida.

—¿A-Ah? Gales. Pero mis padres se mudaron aquí, a Escocia, cuando inicié Hogwarts.

—¡Increíble! Siempre quise conocer esa parte del Reino Unido. Yo vengo de Inglaterra. 

—Genial—respondió Fay, olvidando por completo la razón por la que estaba hablando con ellas en primer lugar—, ¿tus padres se mudaron cerca también?

—No, no. Ellos se quedaron en nuestra casa.

—¿En verdad? ¿No extrañas.., ya sabes, a tu familia? 

—Un poco, tal vez—respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros— Supongo que cuando te llega una carta a los once años diciendo que eres una bruja aunque tus padres no lo sean, sabes que debes aceptarlo y acostumbrarte a ello. Sabes que debes a aprender a resignarte y seguir... tu propio camino.

—¡Pues la mía...!—chilló Lavender entonces, interviniendo después de que la atención ya no estaba sobre ella. Sus cejas fruncidas sobre sus ojos y la punta de la nariz ligeramente arrugada— es una familia sangre pura, así que no fue un gran problema hacerme a la idea o algo así y adaptarme a la vida en la sociedad mágica, porque crecí en ella.

Hermione estuvo por poner los ojos en blanco ante una Lavender en busca de atención —como casi siempre—, y tuvo que evitar mirar demasiado cuando la rubia encogió los hombros y levantó el busto al descubierto con el movimiento.

La chica Dunbar por su parte, muteo un poco, cerrando y abriendo la boca, tampoco sabiendo bien que responder. Pero entonces Lavender dió un giro sobre sus talones bastante dramático y siguió hablando por su cuenta:—¿Sabes? Mi padre compró a los _Chudley Cannons_ este verano, y ha estado pensando en renovar los contratos de sus jugadores. Él está muy seguro que con un poco de ayuda volverán a sus tiempos de gloria—asintió rápidamente, como dándose la razón a sí misma. Hermione alzó las cejas sin parecer demasiado sorprendida. 

Fay resopló.

—Ese equipo está muerto desde hace dos siglos, Lavender. Tu padre seguro perderá su dinero. 

—¡Mi papá seguro sabe lo que hace!—fue lo primero que le salió, cruzando sus brazos y sonando realmente ofendida.

—Pues ciertamente no lo parece.

—¿Peleando otra vez, chicas?—suspiró la gemela Patil entrando a la habitación, enarcando una ceja mientras masticaba la mitad de una galleta de chocolate. El estómago de Hermione gruñó ante eso y las chicas a su alrededor voltearon a verla, divertidas—. Uh, traigo más del gran comedor. ¿Gustas?

Hermione sonrió levemente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras Parvati le entregaba un par de galletas nuevas y le guiñaba el ojo con picardía. Entonces el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas y el principio de su cuello.

No le dió tiempo de agradecer cuando Kellah, recién salida del baño, le había arrebatado las galletas al pasar a su lado gritando un _"gracias por el desayuno"_ que a Lavender le parecía nada educado, e hizo una mueca. 

—¡Hey! 

—Lo siento, Herms—dijo Parvati, con una mirada culpable mientras alguien más entraba azotando la puerta. 

—¡Odio a los chicos!

Todas las chicas en la habitación fruncieron el entrecejo, prestando atención a la pelirroja amiga de Fay cuyo nombre Hermione nunca era capaz de recordar. Se tiró sobre su cama con un libro en brazos tan rápidamente que la playera descubrió una franja inmaculada de piel lechosa, y las trenzas se aplastaron contra el colchón. Hermione sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban por la imagen.

De pronto, Lavender jadeó.

—¡Hey! Creo que eso es mío—retó, arrebatándole el libro de las manos—. Incluso tiene la etiqueta con mi nombre. Como acordamos cuando aceptaste firmar el acuerdo de convivencia que yo creé. Estoy segura que has sido tu quien roba siempre las cosas de mi lado de la habitación. 

—Cierra la boca un momento, Lav. No estoy de humor—respondió. Hermione ensanchó los ojos con algo más de asombro al oírla.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres-

La pelirroja se incorporó en la cama, con gesto aburrido.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de quejarte? No estamos en tu jodido palacio, tú no mandas aquí, ¿bueno?

—¡Pues no dejaré de quejarme porque esa también es mi camiseta!—masculló la rubia continuando con su rabieta, aunque Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que no sabía que más decir.

La chica de pronto azotó los pies contra el piso de concreto del castillo, levantándose y quitándose la camisa de patrones divertidos frente a todas. Hermione, esta vez, sintió que un calor electrizante le recorría toda la espina dorsal.

—Bueno... Ten, úsala. No tienes por qué andar desnuda por la habitación todo el estúpido día. ¡Maldita exhibicionista!

Lavender ahogó un grito.

—...Perra envidiosa—gruñó entre susurros. 

Y Hermione tuvo que reprimir unas cuantas risas, las cuales eran difíciles de disimular, pero que había retenido gracias a Parvati, quien atravesaba corriendo la pieza y entraba a orinar al baño sin tomarse la delicadeza de cerrar la puerta. 

Por otro lado, Kellah había empezado a buscar su sujetador favorito si nada en la parte superior que la cubriese. La peor parte fue que todas la miraron como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras Hermione intentaba desesperadamente no atragantarse con su propio aliento.

—¿Han visto mi bra?—murmuró agitada, buscando bajo los cojines de su cama. 

—¿Cuál de todos?—rió Parvati, subiéndose sus pantalones y bajando la llave del agua en el retrete. 

—Mi favorito. 

—¡Ah! ¿El lindísimo esmeralda de corte push up?—habló Lav juntando sus palmas una contra la otra. Hermione no sabía qué hacer con tantas mujeres semidesnudas a su alrededor.

Fay entonces se encontró con ellas en ese momento, llamando su atención vertiginosamente cuando notó que ella también estaba cambiándose, luciendo una playera polo y las bragas al aire. 

—¿Podrías dejar de quitarte el _brassier_ cada que llegas al cuarto?—chilló Hermione— Porque estoy segura que ese es el problema, por eso siempre los pierdes.

—¡Lo encontré!—parloteó la pelirroja de trenzas mientras la sacaba del canasto de ropa recién lavada por los elfos. 

—¡Oh, excelente!—murmuró Kellah, tomándola de las manos de la otra chica— ¿Me ayudas a abrocharlo? Este tiene truco y siempre tardó años haciéndolo por mi misma.

—No te preocupes, ¡yo lo hago!

Así que Lavender llegó hasta las otras dos chicas, tan semidesnuda como antes, empujando a la pelirroja con sus caderas. Entonces se puso manos a la obra y ayudó con el sujetador esmeralda, recargando una de sus manos en la cintura de Kellah mientras se aseguraba con la otra que sus senos estuvieran donde debía estar.

Y,

_—Ay, mi Dios._

eso fue demasiado para Hermione.

Las chicas voltearon a verle con una interrogante casi tangible, esperando que se explicara:—¿Qué? 

—¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?—preguntó Parvati, volteando completamente hacia la puerta mientras se alistaba para tomar una ducha. Hermione reaccionó cubriendo sus ojos castaños con sus pequeñas manos. 

—¡Eso!—dijo—: Andar casi desnudas por toda la habitación. 

—¿Cuál es el problema?—Fay se animó a preguntar—. Todas somos niñas, tenemos lo mismo.

Las chicas restantes voltearon a mirarse, asintiendo entre ellas. Hermione presionó sus labios uno contra el otro cuando las miró, sin saber cómo explicar que algo estaba ocurriendo con ella. Y que, tampoco tenía idea de cómo tratar. No se suponía que le atrajeran las niñas así, de ese modo, tan intensamente. Tan de repente. Se suponía que debía ser como todas las demás, y hablar de chicos y cuan lindos le resultaban. Se suponía, sobre todas las cosas, que no debería estar soñando con una mujer en primer lugar. Mucho menos la mujer que era.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza renuente, optando por levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación en ese momento, cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Azotó la puerta detrás de ella y continuó el camino por el pasillo, importándole poco llevar pijama o el cabello más enmarañado que de costumbre. Sólo necesitando salir de ahí.

—¿'Mione?

La castaña alzó la mirada del suelo, casi temerosa. Aunque no lo suficiente para sentirse avergonzada. Mucho menos tratándose de encontrarse con Harry Potter. 

—Oh, hola, Harry—sonrió con suavidad, feliz de encontrar una sonrisa a cambio en el gesto de su mejor amigo— ¿Ron y tú han desayunado ya?

—Sí, justamente regreso del gran comedor. Pero Ron decidió quedarse un poco más con Seamus y los demás—explicó, señalando ausentemente hacia el retrato de La dama gorda. También frunció el entrecejo y acomodó mejor al montura de sus lentes sobre su nariz—. ¿Está todo bien?

Hermione pensó entonces en posibles respuestas para evadir el tema magistralmente, salvo que no quería. Ella siempre le había confiado todo lo que le ocurría a Harry. Así que no estaba segura de querer mentirle en ese momento, cuando más necesitaba alguien con quién hablar, alguien que no la juzgara. Y ese alguien siempre era Harry. No Ginny, que bromearía tanto como pudiera con eso. No Ron, que no entendería y juzgaría a pesar de no entenderlo. No Luna, que sabía escuchar pero no aconsejar. No.

—Creo... Creo que no—murmuró débilmente. Casi podía sentir que el labio inferior le temblaba y un pinchazo, tan pequeño como la punta de una aguja, picaba la parte trasera de sus ojos. 

—Oh.

Entonces Harry, que era tan poco elocuente como siempre, tragó saliva audiblemente. Hermione incluso podía ver las tuercas maquinando en su cerebro en la búsqueda de un siguiente movimiento, cosa que en circunstancias normales le habría resultado divertido. Una escena casi cómica. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, y la obligaban a sonreír de ningún otro modo que no fuera tristemente.

Harry afortunadamente tomó su mano y la guío al sofá más cercano de la sala común, para poder hablar al respecto. 

»¿Qué está mal, _Herms_?

—¿Alguna vez...—tanteó Hermione, por primera vez sin saber cómo abordar un tema. Harry la miró expectante desde su sitio— has soñado con alguien que no deberías?

—¿Qué clase de sueños?

Las mejillas rosadas de Hermione se volvieron rojo fuego, como la fogata en la chimenea.

—B-Bueno, ya sabes... _Indecentes_.

—¿Indecentes?—rió Harry, alzando su par de cejas hasta la cima de su frente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Como sueños húmedos?

—Dios, Harry. Sí. Como sueños húmedos.

—Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, nadie decide lo que sueña o con quien sueña. Así que no veo porqué te aflige tanto.

—Bueno, sí—cedió Hermione, jugando con sus manos para no tener que estar quieta—. Pero, ¿y si es con alguien muy malo? 

—Herms, si estás soñando con Malfoy... Créeme, no es la gran cosa. Yo también lo he-

Hermione se escandalizó, negando rotundamente con la cabeza mientras alza las palmas para detenerlo;—¿Qué? ¡No!

—A-Ah—tartamudea Harry, lo suficientemente avergonzado con su declaración para no soportar mirar a Hermione a la cara por el resto de la plática, (o en lo que le quedaba de vida).

—Es alguien mucho peor, Harry—susurró—... Y no es- no es un chico. 

—¿Es ese el problema en general?

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué no sea un chico es el gran problema?—preguntó, mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo.

—En parte, sí—aceptó la castaña, sobando su brazo izquierdo sólo para tener algo que hacer—: ¿No fue un gran shock para tí empezar a soñar con uno?

—Supongo que al inicio, sí. Un poco. Pero creo que el shock más grande fue que el chico en cuestión fuera Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas—Harry rió—. Aún así, no es la gran cosa. Porque es algo inconsciente, ¿verdad? 

Hermione inhaló profundamente hasta que el aire suficiente estuvo guardado en sus pulmones y los huesos de su espalda y hombros tronaron. 

»¿V-Verdad?

—Creo que el hecho de que sea inconsciente lo hace peor, Harry. 

Harry suspiró, asintiendo.

—Lo sé—respondió en un murmullo demasiado débil, tembloroso y lleno de temor que Hermione por suerte alcanzó a escuchar—. ¿Quién es la chica con la que sueñas?

—Bellatrix Lestrenge.

—Mierda.

—... Lo sé - repitió ante el jadeo del morocho, presionando los talones de sus manos contra sus ojos, enterrándose al costado de Harry. Sólo entonces, él se considerará mirarla directamente—: ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar sobre esto ahora?

—Culpa a las hormonas, Hermione. Culpa a las malditas hormonas.


End file.
